Tarnvorrichtung (Personen)
Durch Tarnung versuchte man sich schon seit langer Zeit vor allem beim Militär für den Feind unsichtbar zu machen. Oft waren technische Hilfsmittel dabei von sehr großem Nutzen. Die simpelste und am gängigste Tarnung bestand darin, seine Kleidung farblich seiner Umgebung anzupassen, um mit dieser optisch zu verschmelzen und so beinahe unsichtbar zu sein. Dieser Technik bedienten sich zum Beispiel die Rebellen bei ihrem geheimen Einsatz auf dem Waldmond Endor. Durch ständige neue technische Entwicklungen konnten jedoch bald Sensoren entwickelt werden, gegen die diese einfache Tarnungstechnik nichts mehr bewirkte. So wurden immer raffiniertere und technisch hoch entwickelte Tarnvorrichtungen entworfen - im Gegenzug dazu erfand man auch immer bessere Sensoren, um getarnte Personen aufzuspüren, was zu einigen interessanten Entwicklungen führte. Tarnrüstungen und Schattenanzüge Den nächsten Fortschritt in der Entwicklung von Tarnkleidung brachte die Erfindung der P-Faser und der Schattenseide. Erstere wurde in Kleidung, Tarnplanen oder die Lackierung von Rüstungen und Fahrzeugen eingearbeitet, und konnte das Licht, das die Umgebung der zu tarnenden Person reflektierte, erkennen und nachahmen. Die Schattenseide absorbierte das Licht, das auf sie einfiel und war daher besonders für Missionen bei Dunkelheit geeignet. Das Gewebe war jedoch sehr selten und teuer und wurde meistens in handgefertigte Schattenanzüge eingearbeitet. Holografische Tarnungen Holografische Tarnfelder waren sehr viel Komfortabler und besser als die oben genannten Tarnmöglichkeiten, boten jedoch auch keinen Schutz vor Sensoren wie Wärmebild- oder Infrarotsensoren. Außerdem gab ein Holoprojektor eine mit Scannern deutlich wahrnehmbare Strahlung ab, weshalb das Tragen eines solchen Projektors gesundheitlich auch nicht unbedenklich war. Einfaches Holografisches Tarnfeld Die Miniaturisierung der Holoprojektor-Technologie brachte eine Alternative zur P-Faser. In einen Anzug eingearbeitet, erstellt der Hologenerator ein Tarnbild, das die Umgebung des Trägers nachahmt. Holografische Vollverkleidung Eine weitere und sehr viel bessere Tarnung war die Holografische Vollverkleidung, eine Technologie, die ursprünglich für Vergnügungsparks und militärische Übungssimulationen entworfen wurde. Der meist am Gürtel aber auch am Rücken getragene Hologenerator konnte ein Abbild eines anderen Wesens speichern, dass er dann über den Träger projizierte. Das Abbild orientiert sich an den Bewegungen des Trägers und konnte für circa zwei Standardminuten aktiviert werden. DimSims Personen, denen es weniger um eine Ganzkörperverkleidung ging, sondern nur auf eine Wahrung der Anonymität Wert legten, verwendeten sogenannte DimSims. Diese meist von Dieben und Agenten verwendeten Holoprojektoren wurden am Helm befestigt und verhüllten das Gesicht des Trägers für circa 20 Minuten mit einem Feld aus von außen undurchdringlicher Schwärze, von innen nimmt die Person das Feld jedoch nur als schwachen, schwarzen Schleier wahr. Organische Verkleidungen miniatur|rechts|Der zum Tode verurteilte [[Yuuzhan Vong Nom Anor verwendete eine Ooglith-Maske, um sich vor seinen Verfolgern zu verstecken.]] Die beste Tarnung bestand jedoch darin, so auszusehen wie jemand anderes. Um diese Verkleidung so glaubwürdig und sicher wie möglich zu machen, war es nötig, genaueste Informationen über die Körperform, Identitätsmerkmale wie Fingerabdrücke, Retina und das Stimmschema sowie Aufzeichnungen über die genetischen Eigenschaften des Vorbilds zu besitzen. Mithilfe all dieser Kenntnisse konnte daraufhin eine aus fleischähnlichem Material bestehende, organische Vollkörperverkleidung gezüchtet werden. Zusätzlich wurden Kontaktlinsen nach dem Vorbild erstellt, und ein Vocabulator immitierte das Sprachschema des Originals. Eine Vielzahl krimineller Organisationen nutzte diese Technologie, sehr beliebt waren tragbare "Bausätze" für organische Verkleidungen, wie sie zum Beispiel von Kogge Electronic hergestellt wurden. Diese Sets enthielten alle nötigen Komponenten, um sich unter möglicht geringem Zeitaufwand Einweg-Masken zu erstellen, die den Träger verwandelten. Ooglith-Maske Die Ooglith-Maske war eine hoch entwickelte Technologie der Yuuzhan Vong, die den Höhepunkt der organischen Verkleidung darstellte. Bei Aktivierung verbanden sich diese Lebensformen beinahe unzertrennlich mit dem Körper des Benutzers, indem sie unzählige, winzige Widerhaken in jede Pore der Haut des Trägers einführten. Dieser Vorgang bedeutete für jenen sehr starke Schmerzen, jedoch war sein Körper danach vollständig von einer organischen Hülle überzogen, die die Form verschiedenster Spezies und Personen annehmen konnte. Aber nicht nur Form, sondern auch genetische Eigenschaften konnten von den Lebewesen meist nahezu perfekt nachahmen. Da jedoch die Stimme des Benutzers gleich blieb, wurde die Verkleidung meist mit einem Vocabulator kombiniert, der Stimmmuster und Sprache des Vorlageindividuums imitierte. Gleichzeitig stellte die Ooglith-Maske aber auch eine Schutzhülle dar, die den Träger vor äußeren Einflüssen, wie zum Beispiel Kälte, schützen konnte. Um die Hülle wieder zu entfernen, musste eine ganz bestimmte Stelle der Maske berührt werden, die sich meist im Gesicht des Benutzers befand. Daraufhin rollte sich die Kreatur wieder vom Körper ab, was meistens mit noch größeren Schmerzen als beim Aktivieren verbunden war. Macht-Tarnung Manchen Jedi war es möglich, sich durch Macht-Tarnung unsichtbar zu machen. Je geübter ein Jedi im Umgang mit der Macht ist, desto besser kann er sich in einem Machtfeld verbergen. Für Machtunempfängliche und im Umgang mit der Macht unerfahrenen Jedi, vor allem Padawane, war es unmöglich, eine auf diese Weise getarnte Person aufzuspüren, aber auch hier kommt es auf die Erfahrung mit der Macht an, wie leicht man getarnte Jedi sehen kann. Quellen *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords'' * * Kategorie:Technologie Kategorie:Legends